I'm Sorry (KrisTao)
by Rin Miura
Summary: Aku seharusnya tidak menyimpan kata-kata "Aku cinta kamu" Tetapi lebih sering mengatakannya padamu Meskipun aku malas, meskipun aku lelah Aku seharusnya mengejarmu karena aku merindukanmu Aku seharusnya mengantarmu pulang setiap hari Dibanding bertemu teman di akhir pekan Aku seharusnya bersama denganmu


Judul : I'm Sorry

Penulis : Rin Miura

.

.

.

Pemain :

Huang Zi Tao (Tatao)

Kris Wu (Mas Naga)

Pemain lain :

Xi Lu Han (Lulu)

Xiumin (Umin)

Park Chan Yeol (Yeol)

Zhang Yi Xing (Lay)

.

.

.

.

Pemain rahasia :

Namanya juga rahasia, jadi ya dirahasiain dulu deeeeh

#keepsmile

Pasangan : KrisTao en (…)

Aliran : Sedih (Angst)

Nilai : T a.k.a Aman dan nyaman(?)

Panjang Cerita : Satu set (1shoot)

.

.

.

Pengumuman : Semua pemain adalah nyata (makhluk hidup) milik diri mereka sendiri serta orang tua tapi sekarang para pemain sedang berlindung di bawah SMent. Tulisan ini juga nyata milik saya Rin Miura dengan segenap jiwa dan raga, inspirasi dari lagu Beast I'm Sorry yang liriknya berhasil buat saya nangis berkali-kali.

"**Yang plagiat (mengambil karangan orang lain dan menjadikannya seolah-olah karangan sendiri, menjiplak. Seperti mengakui dan menerbitkan karya orang lain atas nama dirinya sendiri) dan menyalin & menempel a.k.a copy-paste semoga diterima disisi-Nya secepat mungkin. Amiiiiiiiin."**

Peringatan : **Yaoi/NamjaxNamja/BoyxBoy/CowokxCowok. **

Terjadi banyak kesalahan dalam tulisan fiksi ini dan saya mohon bantuannya untuk memberi sedikit wejangan(?) dalam karya saya yang jauh dari kata sempurna ini, oh ya saya anak baru disini #teriak pake terompet. Mohon bimbingannya semua.

"**Tidak suka yaoi jangan baca apa lagi ngintip, Tidak suka pasangan KrisTao/TaoRis/FanTao jangan baca dan jangan menjelek-jelekkan idola saya, karena saya akan sangat sakit hati jika ada yang menjelekkan-jelekkan idola saya. Cerita ini hanya fiksi (rekaan, khayalan, dan tidak berdasarkan kenyataan)."**

"Kalau ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa nama pena (Rin Miura) saya mirip nama Jepang, itu hanya keisengan belaka. Saya iseng-iseng mau buat nama Jepang, soalnya saya sudah punya nama Korea dan nama China, tinggal nama Jepang yang belum. Setelah dicari akhirnya mentok(?) ke nama (Rin Miura), ya udah saya jadiin aja itu nama Jepang saya sekaligus nama saya di Screenplays. Aslinya saya KPOP sejati, saya lebih paham ke dunia KPOP dibanding JPOP, saya Cuma bisa sedikit sekali bahasa Jepang, palingan Cuma lima kata yang saya tahu artinya selebihnya saya angkat tangan, maaf untuk kalian semua yang tadinya mengira kalau saya JPOP. Jadi jangan pake bahasa Jepang sama saya, pake bahasa Korea atau bahasa Indonesia aja."

Selamat membaca…

(oh ya sedikit saran, akan lebih asik kalo bacanya sambil dengerin lagu Beast - I'm Sorry [cipt. Jun Hyung], **Bold adalah Flashback**)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Aku seharusnya tidak menyimpan kata-kata "Aku cinta kamu"_

_Tetapi lebih sering mengatakannya padamu_

_Meskipun aku malas, meskipun aku lelah_

_Aku seharusnya mengejarmu karena aku merindukanmu_

_Aku seharusnya mengantarmu pulang setiap hari _

_Dibanding bertemu teman di akhir pekan_

_Aku seharusnya bersama denganmu_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Gege, besok kita pergi ke kebun binatang ya? Tao mau liat panda" Tanya namja yang menyebut dirinya dengan sebutan Tao tadi kepada seorang namja tampan di sampingnya yang tengah sibuk dengan Iphone 5-nya itu, namja itu menoleh sekilas kearah Tao kemudian berkata

"Gege tidak bisa Tao, ada yang harus gege kerjakan besok dengan Xiumin hyung, kau bisa ajak teman-teman mu atau kita perginya kapan-kapan gimana?" jawab namja di samping Tao. Tao mempoutkan bibirnya kesal karena jawaban dari namja tampan yang berstatus sebagai namjachingunya itu.

"Tapi Tao maunya sama Kris ge titik." Ujar Tao ngambek, Tao memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain yang penting tidak bertemu dengan wajah angry bird milik namjachingunya yang sudah diketahui bernama Kris itu. Kris mengusap pucuk kepala Tao dengan lembut dan mengatakan bahwa dia benar-benar tidak bisa menuruti keinginan namjachingunya yang mirip panda tersebut dan akhirnya Tao mengerti bahwa namjachingunya yang tampan itu sedang sibuk dan merelakan waktu akhir pekannya nanti tidak diisi oleh Kris, Tao pun mulai berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan akhir pekan ini tanpa Kris dan akhirnya Tao mendapat ide untuk membantu kakak sepupunya Lay di cafe miliknya besok. Tao menoleh ke arah Kris dan tersenyum tulus melihat wajah namja yang sudah dua tahun belakangan ini menemaninya, beberapa menit telah berjalan mereka tetap berada dalam keheningan sang waktu, Tao dengan pikirannya dan Kris dengan Iphone 5-nya.

"Kris ge saranghae." bisik Tao tiba-tiba pada telinga Kris yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Kris.

"Ge ayo kita pulang, sudah pukul 09.30. nanti Tao dimarahi ajjumma kalo pulang lewat pukul 10.00." Kris menghentikan gerakan jemarinya di layar Iphone 5 nya itu kemudian beralih menatap Tao,

"Tao, maaf sepertinya gege tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Gege ada janji dengan Luhan untuk meneruskan riset kami malam ini, gege akan menginap disana, kasihan Luhan selama tiga hari ini dia yang mengerjakannya tanpa gege sebagai ketua kelompok. Kau tak apa pulang sendiri kan, gege akan panggilkan taksi, kajja." Kris menarik tangan Tao kemudian memanggilkan taksi, Tao pun malam ini pulang dengan keheningan di dalam taksi sambil memikirkan Kris, sepertinya dia harus lebih sabar lagi kali ini karena namjachingunya sedang sibuk dengan tugas-tugasnya, Tao kau pasti bisa fighting. Tao menyemangati dirinya dalam hati.

.

.

.

#esok harinya#

Tao menjalankan niatnya untuk membantu Lay di cafenya. Tao berada disana sampai pukul 5 sore, sebelum pulang ke rumahnya Tao mampir ke rumah Lay dulu padahal jarak rumah Lay dengan rumah Tao cukup jauh tapi entahlah saat ditanya si panda menjawab hanya sedang ingin main ke rumah gege nya itu.

Tao sudah pulang dari rumah Lay, di tengah perjalanan pulang dari rumah gegenya Lay, Tao Melihat Kris sedang bermain basket bersama seseorang yang tidak diketahuinya dan di pinggir lapangan terlihat Xiumin sedang makan sesuatu yang Tao yakini adalah Bakpao. Tao berjalan menghapiri Xiumin,

"Annyeonghaseyo Umin ge, makannya pelan-pelan saja tidak akan ada yang merebut bakpao itu dari mu kok." Ucap Tao sambil terkekeh melihat mulut Xiumin yang penuh dengan bakpao.

"Oh Tao, annyeong kau mencari Kris? Dia bermain dengan Chanyeol tuh." Ujar Xiumin dengan mulut penuh

Sekilas info, Kris dan Xiumin satu kampus tapi beda jurusan dan mereka berteman sejak SMP. Makanya Tao mengenal Xiumin, dan untuk Chanyeol dia merupakan teman satu jurusan Kris tapi beda kelas, mereka sama-sama suka basket jadi dapat dekat dengan mudah, tapi Tao tidak mengenai Chanyeol karena Kris baru dekat dengan Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini.

"Aniyo ge aku hanya tidak sengaja lewat dan melihat Kris ge disini jadi aku mampir."

15 menit kemudian Kris datang menghampiri Tao dan Xiumin diikuti Chanyeol di belakangnya, peluh membanjiri tubuh dua orang yang seperti tiang itu.

"Tao kenapa kau bisa ada disini?." Tanyanya

"Tao tidak sengaja lewat ge, tadi Tao habis dari rumah Lay ge." Jawab Tao sambil menghapus peluh di wajah namjachingunya itu dengan sapu tangan yang dia bawa.

"Wo ai ni." Ucap Tao disela pekerjaannya menghapus peluh di wajah namjachingunya dan hanya dibalas dengan senyuman lagi oleh Kris.

"Oh ya Tao kenalkan ini Chanyeol tetangga barunya Umin hyung, Yeol kenalkan ini Tao namjachinguku"

"Annyeong Tao, kau lucu sekali mirip panda." Sapa Chanyeol sambil mencubit gemas pipi Tao

"Annyeonghaseyo hyung, Tao imnida." Jawab Tao setelah berhasil melepaskan cubitan ganas Chanyeol pada pipinya. Xiumin dan Kris hanya tertawa melihat hal itu.

Karena mereka ber-4 keasyikan ngobrol disana tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.

"Tao, gege harus ke kantor ajushi dulu kau pulang sendiri ya."

Lagi-lagi begini dan Tao hanya mampu membalasnya dengan anggukan dan senyuman manisnya. Tao pulang sendiri lagi hari ini tanpa namjachingunya, dan Kris segera menuju ke kantor pamannya setelah melihat Tao pulang dengan taksi, di perjalanan menuju kantor Kris membuka handphonenya yang menampilkan wallpaper Tao disana, dia tersenyum melihat senyum itu. Dia merindukan senyum itu setiap saat dan dia menginginkan senyum itu juga setiap detik hembusan nafasnya. Saat ini Kris sedang terlena dengan kehidupannya sebagai mahasiswa dan teman-teman barunya sehingga dia sedikit melupakan kehidupannya satu lagi, yaitu kehidupan hatinya bersama seorang anak panda asal Qingdao. Yang ada dipikiran Kris saat ini hanyalah bagaimana caranya menikmati waktu saat ini bersama teman-temannya.

.

.

.

#esok harinya#

Hari ini Tao ada latihan wushu di sekolahnya, itu artinya dia akan pulang terlambat dari biasanya, siang harinya Tao mengirimkan pesan kepada Kris untuk menjemputnya pukul 4 sore dan Kris membalas bahwa dia akan menjemput Tao nantinya, Tao sangat senang mendengarnya dan ternyata dia pulang setengah jam lebih cepat dari biasanya, Tao segera mengirim pesan pada Kris bahwa dia sudah pulang dan Tao langsung berlari menuju halte bus untuk menunggu Kris datang. Baru beberapa menit menunggu ternyata hujan turun dengan tidak berkeprikemanusiaan.

Tao masih menunggu dengan sabar, dia melihat handphonenya tapi tidak ada pesan balasan dari Kris, sudah setengah jam dia menunggu disana, namun si namja tampan belum datang juga. Tao kedinginan pastinya karena hujan ini disertai angin kencang, dia memeluk dirinya erat seolah bisa meringankan rasa dingin ini.

Sudah satu jam lebih Tao berada di halte bus itu menunggu Kris, Tao berkali-kali menghubungi Kris namun panggilannya tidak pernah dijawab oleh Kris, Tao tetap berpikir mungkin Kris sedang diperjalanan kemudian Tao mencoba untuk menghubungi Kris lagi, untungnya panggilang ke-8 nya dijawab juga oleh Kris.

"Yeobseoyo." Jawab Kris diseberang sana, suaranya terdengar seperti orang baru bangun tidur.

"Ge, gege dimana? Kenapa tidak membalas pesan ku?." Tanya Tao, dia berusaha berbicara normal padahal tubuhnya sudah menggigil saat ini.

"Gege tadi sedang tidur baby, kenapa kau bangunkan gege, gege sangat lelah hari ini. Gege mau istirahat dulu, nanti malam gege telpon lagi ne." ucapnya

.

.

.

.

.

"Arraso, Semoga tidur mu nyenyak ge, saranghae." Jawab Tao, dia menangis kemudian menutup panggilan itu dan Kris bagaimana dengannya, dia telah kembali ke kapuklandnya dengan hati dan pikiran yang damai, bahkan pernyataan cinta dari namjachingunya pun tak dia balas. Kau benar-benar hebat tuan Kris.

Tao tetap menangis, hatinya sangat sakit dia bahkan tidak merasakan bahwa tubuhnya sudah benar-benar menggigil dan bibirnya telah memucat, karena tidak dapat menahan rasa dingin itu lagi Tao akhirnya hilang kesadaran, namun sebelum kesadarannya menghilang dia mendengar sebuah suara meneriaki namanya dengan panik kemudian semuanya gelap.

Seminggu semenjak kejadian itu Tao sudah tidak berkomunikasi lagi dengan Kris, Kris pun hanya sesekali mengiriminya pesan untuk jangan lupa makan dan belajar dan Tao mulai memikirkan 'sesuatu'…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Aku bahkan tidak mendengarnya tetapi lonceng telah berbunyi_

_Aku tidak bisa mempercayainya_

_Tanpa alat pengaman, kamu memutuskanku_

_Dan sekarang kamu telah menjadi hari esok-ku dan bukan hari ini-ku_

_Saat aku melihat ke belakang, bukannya mengerti kamu,_

_Aku malah mementingkan keangkuhanku dan memberimu waktu-waktu yg sulit _

_Maafkan aku, aku mungkin tidak ada di hatimu lagi_

_Aku mungkin hanya kenangan bagimu_

_._

_._

_._

Kris saat ini tengah bermain basket dengan teman-teman kampusnya, mereka bermain seperti tiada beban dan saat ini mereka sedang istirahat di pinggir lapangan sembari berseda-gurau, disaat waktu istirahat itu Kris menerima telpon dari Tao. Dia tidak begitu mendengarkan apa yang Tao katakan sebelumnya, namun satu kalimat yang membuatnya terpaku di tempat dengan ekspresi layaknya badut ancol.

.

.

"**Ge, sebaiknya kita akhiri saja hubungan ini. Maaf Tao tidak bisa bersama gege lagi, jaga diri gege ya Tao baik-baik saja disini." **

Kris terdiam tak mampu berkata-kata lagi, wajah tampannya sekarang seperti orang bingung, dia pergi meninggalkan lapangan basket itu tanpa membawa tasnya dan menghiraukan panggilan teman-temannya. Dia hanya membawa handphone yang masih menempel di tangannya, Kris berjalan tak tentu arah, entah dimana sekarang dia berada dia tidak peduli, yang dia inginkan adalah menghilangkan ingatannya mengenai kata-kata Tao namjachingunya atau sekarang telah menjadi mantan namjachingunya tadi.

.

.

.

#esok harinya#

Kini Kris tengah berada di depan rumah Tao, tepatnya paman Tao. Selama di Korea Tao tinggal bersama paman dan bibinya karena orang tua Tao berada di Qingdao, Tao memutuskan untuk menetap di Korea pun dikarenakan Kris, dia rela meninggalkan kampung halamannya demi bisa berada dekat dengan Kris, namun sekarang…?

"Annyeonghaseyo ajumma, apa Tao ada di dalam?"

Ajumma Tao terrkejut ketika membuka pintu, dia dihadapkan dengan pemandangan mengenaskan dari seorang Kris Wu, penampilan Kris hari ini sangat memprihatinkan, rambut nya berantakan sepertinya tidak disisir dengan mengenakan kaos berwarna biru namun dia memakainya terbalik kemudian celana jeans yang untungnya tidak terbalik tapi panjang sebelah, karena yang digulung Cuma sebelah, mungkin dia lupa untuk memperbaikinya dan dia mengenakan sepatu…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh no bukan sepatu, tapi….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sendal jepit. Seorang Kris Wu yang biasanya selalu mengenakan sepatu bermerk plus mahal kali ini memakai sendal jepit, kurasa itu milik maid nya di rumah yang dicurinya diam-diam karena semua sepatu mahalnya digadaikan(?). Bahkan ajumma Tao lumayan sulit untuk mengenali makhluk yang berada dihadapannya kini, benarkah ini Kris Wu pikirnya.

"Oh Kris, apa kabar ? apa kau makan dengan baik? Kau sepertinya agak berantakan." Sebenarnya bukan agak tapi sangat.

"Boleh aku bertemu Tao ajumma?" tanya Kris tanpa memperdulikan ucapan ajumma Tao sebelumnya.

"Ne? apa kau tidak tahu?"

"Tahu apa ajumma?"

"Tao sudah kembali ke Qingdao pagi ini, dia berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Katanya dia merindukan mamanya."

Sang rakyat jelata a.k.a Kris kaget luar biasa mendengarnya. Baby panda nya sudah pergi, meninggalkannya tanpa berpamitan terlebih dahulu.

Kini Kris berada di taman yang berada tak jauh dari rumah bibi Tao, dia merenung memikirkan kenangannya bersama Tao. Mulai dari awal pertemuannya sampai kemarin.

"Dia telah pergi, apa aku telah memberikan hal yang menyenangkan untuk mu baby. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku baby, kumohon maafkan aku." lirih Kris pilu dan tanpa permisi air mata pun keluar membasahi pipinya perlahan, dia menangis bersama penyesalan.

.

.

.

.

_Mengapa aku menyesal sekarang?_

_Mengapa dulu aku tidak tahu?_

_Maafkan aku (Maaf) Aku minta maaf sayang (Maafkan aku sayang)_

_Mengapa aku menyesal sekarang?_

_Kamu sangat berharga untukku_

_Aku berharap aku menjadi kenangan indah yg tertinggal untukmu_

_._

_._

_._

"**Gege, besok kita pergi ke kebun binatang ya? Tao mau liat panda" **

"**Gege tidak bisa Tao, ada yang harus gege kerjakan besok dengan Xiumin hyung, kau bisa ajak teman-teman mu atau kita perginya kapan-kapan gimana?"**

Kilasan balik itu memenuhi ruang pikiran Kris, saat ini dia sedang berada di kebun binatang, tempat yang ingin Tao kunjungi beberapa saat yang lalu dan sangat Tao sukai karena disini Tao bisa melihat panda, hewan favoritnya dan sekarang pun Kris tengah memperhatikan seekor anak panda yang sedang bermain dengan mainan kuda poni untuk anak-anak sendirian, anak panda itu sangat senang bisa bermain-main sepertinya.

"Baby, gege ada di kebun binatang. Dan sekarang gege sedang melihat panda, kau tahu panda itu sangat lucu, tapi bagi gege kau lebih lucu dibandingkan dengan panda itu." Ucap kris sambil tersenyum sendu melihat anak panda tersebut, seketika anak panda itu menoleh kearah Kris sejenak kemudian kembali melanjutkan permainannya.

.

.

.

_Karena aku dulu masih muda_

_Karena aku belum tahu apa-apa_

_Akankah kamu setidaknya mendengar pembelaanku?_

_Dan akankah kamu menggenggam tanganku lagi?_

_Meskipun bukan sekarang, meskipun membutuhkan waktu yang lama_

_Aku akan menjaga tempat kosongmu_

_Aku akan terus bertahan di sini_

_Aku berharap tidak terlalu terlambat membawamu kembali_

_(Aku akan menjaga tempat kosongmu)_

_Aku berharap kamu tidak terlalu jauh _

_(Aku akan terus bertahan di sini)_

_._

_._

_._

Kris menyanyikan sepenggal lirik lagu Beast I'm Sorry, kini dia tengah duduk di tepi ranjangnya dengan memegang sebuah boneka panda pemberian Tao saat merayakan hari jadi mereka yang ke2. Sejak kejadian Tao memutuskannya, Kris selalu mengirimi Tao pesan diemailnya, mengapa tidak di handphonenya, karena Tao telah mengnon-aktifkan handphonenya sejak kejadian itu. Kris mengirimi Tao pesan permintaan maaf dan meminta Tao untuk kembali bersamanya lagi.

"Baby gege merindukan mu, gege mohon kembalilah. Gege akan belikan apapun yang kau minta baby, gege akan pergi kemana pun kau mau. Maafkan gege baby, gege akan tetap menunggu mu disini. Meskipun sangat lama, gege akan tetap menunggu mu dan mencintaimu. Wo ai ni"

.

.

.

_Aku tahu aku seharusnya melupakanmu_

_Tetapi itu tidak mudah_

_Maafkan aku (Maaf) Aku minta maaf sayang (Maafkan aku sayang)_

_Aku tidak terbiasa tanpa kamu,_

_Kau lebih tahu aku dengan baik_

_Aku hanya ingin memberimu_

_Kenangan yang baik_

_._

_._

_._

Kris menjalani hari-harinya sebagai mahasiswa seperti biasa, namun ada yang berubah. Lingkaran hitam di matanya makin menebal, sepertinya dia ingin menyamai mata Tao, tapi Tao tampak lucu dengan mata pandanya sedangkan Kris? Silahkan dibayangkan. Kris tidak pernah lagi bermain basket dengan Chanyeol atau pun teman-teman kampusnya yang lain dan akhir pekan akan dia habiskan dengan menyendiri di kamarnya yang kini telah penuh dengan panda dan Tao, foto Tao berada dimana-mana mulai dari ukuran kecil hingga jumbo dan boneka panda berserakan disana-sini. Kris tak bisa melupakan Tao, itu adalah hal tersulit baginya. Dia juga tak terbiasa tanpa Tao, dia sering melewatkan waktu makan siangnya. Hal ini benar-benar membuat khawatir teman-temannya juga keluarganya bahkan mommy nya yang berada di Kanada sana harus terbang ke Korea saat mendengar kabar tersebut dari bibinya. Tao kau benar-benar berdampak buruk pada seorang Kris, Kris sangat tidak terbiasa tanpa mu. Tidak ada lagi ucapan selamat pagi tiap harinya, senyuman manis, kebawelan yang membuat orang bisa menutup telinganya mendengar Tao berceloteh, dan kata-kata cinta (saranghae, wo ai ni, I love u) dari Tao telah hilang.

"Tao semoga ada kenangan indah yang gege torehkan untuk mu selama ini."

.

.

.

_Setelah hari-hari berlalu dan waktu mengalir_

_Kamu semakin jelas_

_Mengapa kata-kata "aku cinta kamu" baru melekat di mulutku sekarang?_

_Kupikir aku tahu sekarang, aku bisa menjadi lebih baik_

_Tetapi sudah terlalu terlambat untuk penyesalan itu_

_Kamu telah menjauh_

_._

_._

_._

Hari ini Kris melihat Tao dimana-mana, dia melihat Tao berkeliaran di sekitarnya. Namun saat didekati Tao menghilang dan Kris baru sadar bahwa itu hanya imajinasinya, Kris berjalan ke toilet untuk mencuci mukanya, di cermin toilet itu terlihat bayangan Tao sedang tersenyum kearahnya, senyum yang selama ini dibutuhkannya. Kris tahu itu hanya ilusi namun Kris abaikan itu yang penting dia bisa melihat wajah Tao yang dirindukannya selama ini.

"Baby panda saranghaeyo, wo ai ni, I love u so much. Gege bisa memperbaiki semuanya baby, gege janji, kembalilah. Jangan tinggalkan gege, disini hampa baby." Ucap Kris sambil menunjuk dadanya yang sesak sekaligus kosong. Tak lama bayanagn Tao pun lenyap dari cermin meninggalkan Kris Wu yang kini tengah bersandar pada dinding dengan terus memegang dadanya dan lagi-lagi air mata keluar tanpa permisi.

"Maafkan gege, maafkan gege baby, gege mohon maafkan gege."

.

.

.

I'm sorry (I'm sorry) I'm sorry baby (I'm sorry baby)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Full flashback :

"_**Tao tetap menangis, hatinya sangat sakit dia bahkan tidak merasakan bahwa tubuhnya sudah benar-benar menggigil dan bibirnya telah memucat, karena tidak dapat menahan rasa dingin itu lagi Tao akhirnya hilang kesadaran, namun sebelum kesadarannya menghilang dia mendengar sebuah suara meneriaki namanya dengan panik kemudian semuanya gelap."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

#esok harinya di depan rumah Tao#

"Panda kau sudah baikan? Kalau masih sakit sebaiknya istirahat saja" Tanya Kai tetangga Tao

"Ah ne, aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau aku sakit Kkamjjong?" Tao balik Tanya

"Kemarin kan aku yang membawa mu pulang, kemarin saat aku ingin main ke rumah mu ku lihat bibi mu mondar-mandir seperti setrikaan di teras rumah, saat ku Tanya katanya kau belum pulang. Padahal seharusnya kau sudah pulang sejak dua jam yang lalu dan kau juga tidak menjawab panggilan di handphone mu, itu yang membuatnya sangat khawatir." Jelas Kai panjang lebar.

"Terus bagaimana kau tahu aku di sekolah?" Tanya Tao lagi

"Bibi mu yang bilang kalau kau mungkin ada di sekolah, karena hari itu kau ada latihan wushu, sebelumnya bibi mu menelpon guru wushu mu dan katanya anak-anak wushu sudah dipulangkan jam setangah 4 sore, itu artinya kau sudah berada di luar selama dua jam lebih. Aku langsung menuju sekolah mu saat itu dan aku menemukan seekor panda yang sedang sekarat kau tahu, kau sudah tidak berbentuk manusia lagi tapi zombie yang menakutkan, tapi sayangnya sang zombie tengah tak sadarkan diri." Jelas Kai sangaaaaaaaaaat panjang lebar.

"Miannhe Kkamjjong-ah." Tao menundukkan wajahnya takut dan membungkuk minta maaf pada Kai.

Sekilas info : Kai adalah tetangga Tao, rumahnya berada di samping rumah bibi Tao. Kai sekolah di sekolah khusus namja dan Tao sekolah di sekolah umum biasa, mereka sudah sangat dekat layaknya kepompong a.k.a best friend bagi Tao, bagi Kai siapa yang tahu? Mereka sudah dekat sejak kecil karena saat kecil Tao sering diajak mama-papanya untuk berkunjung ke rumah paman dan bibinya di Korea, dan ketika Kai tahu bahwa Tao akan menetap di Korea lebih lama dia sangat senang.

(Anda mencium aroma-aroma mencurigakan? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan disini? Jika ingin tahu lebih lanjut jangan ganti channel(?) okeeeeeeeh) #abaikan

#beberapa hari kemudian#

Kai melihat Tao tengah duduk di kursi balkon kamarnya sambil melamun. Sekilas info kamar Tao dan Kai berhadapan lho pemirsa. (wah seru donk tuhhhh) #plakkkkkkk

"Panda gwaenchanayo, nanti kau kesurupan hantu panda lhoo." Teriak Kai dari balkon kamarnya, maklum jarak balkon kamarnya Tao dan Kai lumayan jauh jadi harus ada adegan teriak-teriak. Tao sadar dari lamunannya dan menatap Kai dengan sendu,

"Kkamjjong-ah aku akan merindukan mu?" ucap Tao kemudian

"Aku tahu aku memang ngangenin Panda, tidak biasanya kau merindukan ku, jika kau rindu padaku kau tinggal berdiri disitu saja maka aku akan datang, arra." Kai kepedean

Tao menggeleng dan berucap

"Kita ketemu di taman belakang ya?"

Dan disinilah mereka berada, dihalaman belakang rumah bibi Tao. Kai bingung ada apa dengan matanya? Kenapa makin menghitam dan bengkak?. Kai tahu bahwa selama ini Tao memiliki namjachingu, tapi dia tidak pernah bertanya pada Tao siapa orang itu dan juga Kai sendiri yang minta pada Tao untuk tidak membertahukan padanya mengenai nama namjachingu Tao tersebut.

"Kkamjjong-ah, aku akan kembali ke Qingdao besok"

"Waeyo? Apa Korea membosankan panda?"

"Aniyo, Korea menyenangkan, sangat malah. Aku merindukan mama dan papa." Jawabnya

"Jangan bohong"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**Sayang kapan kau akan pulang? Nenek merindukanmu sayang, mama dan papa juga."**

"**Aku akan pulang minggu depan ma."**

"**Yang benar sayang?"**

"**Iya ma, jemput aku di bandara ya?"**

"**Tentu sayang, mama akan mengadakan pesta setelah kau pulang, oke, sekarang tidurlah. Jaga kesehatanmu sayang wo ai ni."**

"**Ya ma, wo ai ni."**

Berakhirlah percakapan telpon antara ibu dan anak itu, percakapan ini sekitar seminggu yang lalu.

Dan sekarang kembali ke KaiTao,

"Ada alasan lain selain itu?"

"Aniyo."

"Jangan berbohong lagi panda"

"Aku sudah berakhir dengannya Kkamjjong"

"Itu alasan utamanya, apa yang dia lakukan? Selingkuh?"

"Ah ann…anniyo, hanya saja kurasa ini saatnya diakhiri"

"Kau tahu aku senang mengetahui kau berakhir dengannya, tapi kenapa kau harus pergi? Itu menyiksaku Tao." Ucap Kai datar

"Waeyo? Apanya yang menyiksa mu Kkamjjong? Kenapa kau aneh sekali sih"

Kai pergi, pergi dari hadapan si panda. Dia juga menghiraukan pangggilan sang panda, dia menuju garasinya tempat dimana motor sport warna birunya terpajang dengan manis, dia pergi entah kemana dengan motor tersebut, mengabaikan lelehan bening keluar perlahan dari mata indahnya.

Hari ini Tao bangun pagi sekali, dia akan berangkat ke Qingdao dengan pesawat pagi, dia juga sudah memberitahukan hal ini kepada paman dan bibinya dan mereka hanya bisa setuju dengan keputusan Tao.

Tao telah berada di pesawat yang 15 menit lagi lepas landas, dia memandangi jendela di sampingnya.

"Ge semoga kau bahagia, aku akan melupakanmu. Maaf"

"Kkamjjong-ah kenapa kau tidak mengantarku ke bandara eoh, kau kejam sekali. Aku sudah memberikan no handphone ku yang baru padamu, kutitipkan pada eomma mu tadi pagi. Semoga aku bisa bertemu teman seperimu lagi nantinya, terima kasih atas semua kebaikanmu."

"Selamat tinggal Korea."

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

Annyeonghaseyo….

Saya member baru di Screenplays, salam kenal

Rin Miura imnida, bagapseumnida. Panggil aja saya Rin.

Naneun jeongmal arrayo perasaan anda ketika baca cerita ini, ceritanya pasti amat sangat menyedihkan, aneh, kepanjangan, gaje, ngebosenin, ngebingungin, dll yang sulit untuk disebutkan. Aigoo, jeongmal jeoseohamnida yeorobun, Awalnya saya pengen buat cerita romantis yang bisa bikin saya plus kalian senyum-senyum gaje karena terlalu manis(?) ceritanya dan gak ada sedih-sedihnya, tapi kok jadinya begini ya? Saya aja bingung pemirsa. Bagi yang berkenan menyumbangkan uang receh(?)nya atau beberapa wejangan(?) buat saya, maka saya akan amat sangat berterima kasih atas kebaikan hati kalian semua, semoga pahalanya berlimpah, amiiiin. Oh ya selamat tahun baru #udalewat -.-

Sekian dari Rin, kamsahamnida uda mau baca cerita Rin.

#tiupterompetbarengEXO

Selesai dengan baik (Well done)

16:40 13 Oktober 2013

Terbit (Publish)

20:10 15 Oktober 2013

Terbit lagi (Republish)

00:31 26 Januari 2014

**Rin Miura**


End file.
